


Closet

by UnknownX



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, NSFW, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/UnknownX
Summary: 白衬衫的一只袖子被随意地缠绕打结，另一只挽起到臂弯。本中断了两人之间绵长的亲吻，握住对方仅有的那只手腕，把他的船长按到门扉上。随着房门咔哒的关闭声响，这个幽闭的小空间顿时暗了下来。高大的男人俯下身贴近情人的耳廓，压低声音询问。“真的要在这里么？”他们正身处雷德弗斯号一座木质小楼梯下的储藏间。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman
Kudos: 3





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> #本香#
> 
> 大副生日快乐！（打call.gif）卡文卡得死去活来还好赶上了……尝试一下写R，虽然废话很多但真的是R。可能OOC，慎入。

白衬衫的一只袖子被随意地缠绕打结，另一只挽起到臂弯。本中断了两人之间绵长的亲吻，握住对方仅有的那只手腕，把他的船长按到门扉上。随着房门咔哒的关闭声响，这个幽闭的小空间顿时暗了下来。高大的男人俯下身贴近情人的耳廓，压低声音询问。

“真的要在这里么？”

他们正身处雷德弗斯号一座木质小楼梯下的储藏间。身边摆满了各式各样的酒桶和木箱，隐约能听到倾斜天花上方船员们交谈的声响，搬运重物的震动透过墙壁传来——他们正在为副船长的生日宴会忙碌着。香克斯被喷到耳畔的热气激得颤抖，他露出脖颈迎合着对方嘴唇的触碰，语气却依然掩不住气定神闲。“怕什么，他们不会发现的。”话说回来，就算发现了又能怎样？船长和他的大副亲昵，多正常的事儿。

本叹了口气，他伸出几根手指，用指腹抚摸着对方柔软的下唇。“来，咬住它。”当然，不怕被人听到的话，也尽管可以叫出声——他知道香克斯不在乎这个。红发的男人偏头含住，他没怎么用力，而是充满暗示地舔湿了它。手指在口腔里模拟着抽插的动作，他用舌头搅动着回应。

一只手向下抚去，熟练地解开香克斯的腰带，探入被前液沾湿的内裤边缘。本并没有去触碰对方半硬的性器，而是直接滑向后方。感受到那个小孔温热柔软而湿润的触感后，他低沉地笑了。抽出手来，他捧起对方的脸，将他带入到一个令人晕眩的亲吻中去。

“已经自己准备好了，嗯？”

在亲吻的间隙，香克斯抓住本的手腕，慵懒地望向他，眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光芒。本清楚的，香克斯总是不经意地出现在他面前。他总能带给他惊喜。就比如今天中午，推门声将本从浩繁的文书当中唤醒，他抬起头，看到香克斯端着餐盒倚靠在书房门口。“沉迷工作也不能忘了吃饭啊。”他的船长在书桌对面的椅子上坐下，笑眯眯地托腮，看着他一口一口吃下那盒便当。“因为晚上还有宴会，所以才赶进度的。”本语气平和地解释，叉起配菜里新鲜的小番茄，喂给对面的人。香克斯毫不客气地咬住了递到他嘴边的叉子——他喜欢吃这个。

而就在刚才，本终于完成了文书工作，离开书房来到储藏室准备清点一下宴会需要的器材和酒水时，刚进来没多久，他就觉得身后有个身影在靠近他，随后，一只手捂住了他的双眼，他的嘴唇被一双柔软的唇贴上了。那只手臂放开了他，熟悉的身体撞入他的怀抱。是香克斯。

过去的记忆涌回本的脑海。那是在几天前，那晚睡前，香克斯搂着他的脖子问他，生日想要什么礼物。当时本只是抱紧了怀里的人，抚摸着他的脊背告诉他，我不需要什么特殊的礼物，因为你就是给我最大的那份礼物了——他记得香克斯当时抓紧他胸前的睡衣笑了好久，他嘲讽他这是从哪里学来的土味情话——可现在，本突然意识到，香克斯可能真的听进了他那句无心的回答。他的恋人是这个世界上最能带给人惊叹的男人，这一点他早就知道。

本握紧香克斯的下颌，轻柔地亲吻着他的唇角。另一只手隔着衬衫抚摸着，手指轻柔地隔着布料揉捏乳头，他源源不断地施加刺激，却不急于脱掉任何一件衣服。香克斯倒抽了一口气，轻喘着倒在本的肩上。欲望被挑动起来，可透过衣料传递过来的快感到达他的身体时，感受到的愉悦却早已十不存一。他抬起胯部摩擦对方耸起的下半身。琥珀色的眼睛变得湿润，他向他的大副投去祈求的目光。

仿佛在回应他的请求，一只右手深入香克斯的裤腰——隔着内裤，本把手掌覆盖在他的阴茎上，不急不缓地揉动着，时不时绕到一旁刺激两下后方的睾丸。香克斯咬住本的肩膀，抑制着涌上喉咙的呻吟，他能感受到自己的下身飞速地膨胀变硬。仿佛为了弥补未能直接接触的缺憾，他的感官变得更加灵敏了，一点点细微的触碰都能引发香克斯身体剧烈的快感。他的情人正掌握着他要害的事实给了他这样的错觉，他觉得自己正被本玩弄在掌心。

“想要我插你么，亲爱的。”本抚弄着缠绕在手指中的红色短发，低声询问道。香克斯用脸颊蹭了蹭他胸前的布料，点了点头。

“那就自己来拿。”反应过来本在说什么之后，香克斯锤了他胸口一下。他把本拉到一个木箱上坐下，将下半身的衣物扯下丢到地上——对方已经迅速地脱掉了裤子，乱糟糟的布料堆在身旁。香克斯撑起身子，扶着男人的阴茎对准自己的后穴，慢慢沉身坐下。完全吃进去后，香克斯单手掀起衬衫下摆，把上衣一直向上卷起到锁骨处，展露出大片光洁的肌肤。他把衣服咬到嘴里堵住呻吟，扶着本的肩膀扭动着下体，套弄起身体里那根灼热的欲望。暧昧的水声在黑暗中显得格外清晰。香克斯挺动着上半身，两只可爱的乳头在本眼前晃动。他诱人的模样让本浑身发烫。

香克斯软软地趴到本的肩头上时，男人久违地开了口，语气中隐藏不住笑意。“怎么了，继续啊。继续。”本揉弄着香克斯的胸部，在那个硬实的小点处不急不缓地打着圈。香克斯鼓起嘴来，递给了他一记没什么杀伤力的眼刀。“我累了。”他理直气壮地说道，“不要再玩我了嘛，贝克……”

也差不多了。轻微的笑声响起，本揉了揉对方的头发，脱下肩上的披风铺到身后的箱子上，抱着香克斯的身体将他托起来。欲望仍然埋在温暖紧致的后穴中不肯出来，本用手掌覆住香克斯的后脑示意他向后躺，随后，他自己的身躯也跟着覆了上去。

甜蜜而狂猛的冲击让香克斯想要尖叫。难以抑制的呻吟被本封存在他们之间的亲吻里，连这样的亲吻都如此疯狂和充满情欲，香克斯觉得自己上下失守，像是一只被不断充气的气球，随时都有可能达到爆炸的临界点。本牢牢握紧他的纤腰，每一次冲击都精准地撞击着他最脆弱的那点。快要释放的时候，本正准备抽身而出，可他感受到香克斯低声啜泣着，双腿圈紧了他不让他离开。他只能低吼着埋到他体内，放任自己被最后的狂潮席卷。

本平复着呼吸。他拂去贴在香克斯额前那缕汗湿的刘海，嘴唇轻柔地贴上他的眼睛。香克斯微笑着闭上眼，手指抚摸着本的脸颊，勾勒着他眼侧十字伤疤的形状。情欲的甜腥充满了小小的房间。香克斯放松后穴，让本的手指探入，他感受着它在自己体内挖动，温热粘稠的液体从身体深处流出，在情人的掌心汇集成小小的一滩。“干嘛非要射进去。一会就是生日宴会了，小心时间来不及。”银色头发的男人低声说着，语气中却并无一丝责难。

“没关系的，我洗澡收拾很快，你又不是不知道。我喜欢你射进去嘛。”香克斯凑上前去，迅速亲了一下本的唇角。“倒是你……要不要我帮你清理一下？”无视掉男人僵住的动作，香克斯从木箱上滑下来，凑近对方还半硬的欲望含住，张开双唇伸出舌头一口一口地舔着。本眯起双眼，对上香克斯促狭的眼神。

感受到那根阴茎在他口中重新坚硬如铁后，香克斯撑身站起，整理着自己身上的衣物准备离开。“？？？”香克斯强忍笑意，挣脱那只抓紧他手腕的手，极力忽视掉身后充满杀意的气息。“马上就是你的生日宴会了，不是还要清点器具嘛。小心时间来不及。”他冲身后的男人挥挥手，推开门，头也不回地走了出去。

* * *

年轻的实习生哼着歌儿，走近楼梯下的储藏间。为什么门没有锁呢？他一面心存疑惑，一面按亮了小房间的电灯。屋子被点亮的刹那，他被坐在面前不远的人影吓了一跳。

“副……副船长！”实习生下意识挺直了身体，“副船长生日快乐！我来这里是来搬宴会上大家要喝的酒的，我没想到您会在这里一个人抽烟……”

烟。到处都是点燃的烟草气味。银色短发的高大男人坐在木箱上，红色的细微火光在他指尖明灭。他到底在这个小房间里抽掉几根烟了啊？“没关系的，那些酒一会儿我搬过去好了。你先去办别的事情。”

“那怎么行！怎么可以麻烦副船长您……”实习生急切地回答，想要走近那些酒桶。银发男人挥手制止了他，语气柔和。“好啦，我说什么就是什么。快去吧。”

向副船长道谢过后，实习生帮他掩上门，走出小小的储藏间。他脑海中的疑问并没有得到解决，今天经历的一切都莫名其妙。真是奇怪。

* * *

“贝——克——！”听到熟悉的呼唤声，本转过身去。香克斯跑过来，他披上了那件黑披风，换了身衣服，头发还有点湿湿的，浑身散发着沐浴液的香气。他拍拍大副的肩膀，把手里握着的一把烤肉分给本一半，然后低头咬上其中一串。“蛋糕已经端上来了，蜡烛都快点好了，再不去的话，就真的没你的份儿了哦。”香克斯自顾自地拉住他的手向前走，说话的声音含混不清。

本看着身前飘扬的黑色披风，思维却不受控制地跑到了别的地方。没错，香克斯洗澡收拾真的很快。想到几十分钟前那件令人哭笑不得的事，本的嘴角勾起了一抹难以觉察的微笑。他不介意等宴会结束后的深夜再找他算账。


End file.
